


Away From My Desk

by astradanvers



Series: General Danvers Week [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day Two, F/F, General Danvers Week, Teacher AU, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex sits in on one of Professor Inzel's classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From My Desk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a second part of my fic for General Danvers Day One - A Date Then. It is also a second part of my College Sweetheart: General Danvers Edition. It also got a bit more racy, I suppose that's the word, than I intended but oh well. Hope you guys enjoy.

Alex sat at the back of the class, watching the woman moving across the front of the room. She has one arm folded on the desk, her chin resting on her fist and a goofy grin on her lips. “You look like a lovesick puppy,” her friend, Lucy mutters from beside her.

Her words go ignored as Alex observes her girlfriend pacing before her class. “That’s all for today, class,” Astra says but her eyes are on Alex. A slow smile curves her lips when she sees Alex stand from the desk she’s occupied for the last half hour and make her way towards the front of the room. When she reaches the front Alex pulls Astra towards her after ensuring that all of the students have filed out of the room. “I didn’t think you had classes today,” Astra tells the younger woman, leaning down to press a kiss to Alex’s lips.

“I don’t,” Alex tells her, “but I received my new TA assignment today.” Astra steps away from her moments before a student enters.

“Perhaps we should speak in my office?”

Alex nods, “Of course, Professor Inzel.” Alex follows the well known, though Astra’s only had her own office for three weeks, path to Astra’s office and pushes the door closed once she’s placed Astra’s “Away from my Desk” sign on the door.

“So you mentioned a new TA assignment,” Astra says, hands resting on Alex’s hips even as she leans down to press kisses up the other woman’s neck.

“Mmmhmm,” Alex hums, “I’ve been assigned your classes again.”

Astra grins as she delivers a sharp nip to Alex’s pulse point, “I know,” she says. She moves them so that Alex is pressed against the edge of her desk. “I requested you.” She lifts the younger woman up onto her desk, “After all I have my own office now,” she bites into the juncture of Alex’s shoulder and neck, a whimper falling from the younger woman’s lips, “with a locking door.”

Grinning Alex laces a hand into Astra’s hair, pulls her mouth away from her neck, “Perhaps we should make use of it,” she says, hooking her foot on a visitor’s chair and pulling it forward while pushing Astra into it. She raises her hands to the buttons on her shirt, “What do you think, Professor?” she smirks, “Is there anyway I can bring my grade up?”

Moving to the edge of her chair, hands sliding over Alex’s jean covered thighs, Astra smiles, “I’m sure we can come up with something, Miss Danvers.” She leans up then to capture Alex’s lips in a kiss, thanking every god she knows that Alex was her TA that first day.


End file.
